ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Brotherhood
The Assassin Brotherhood '''(also known as the '''Hidden Ones, Assassin Order '''and '''Hashshashin), are a group of highly trained assassins who have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Templars, throughout human history. History Ancient History To be added Crusades To be added Middle Ages To be added Renaissance To be added Imperialism To be added Revolutions To be added Victorian Era To be added World Wars To be added Post-War Activity To be added The Second Disaster To be added Post-Second Disaster To be added Members Mentors Bayek.png|Bayek (47 BC - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) Aya.png|Aya (47 BC - ?, Roman Brotherhood) Question Mark.png|Torgny (984 AD, Viking Brotherhood) Al Mualim.png|Al Mualim (1176 AD - September 1191 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) Altair.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (September 1191 AD - 1217 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) Malik Al-Sayf.png|Malik Al-Sayf (1217 AD - 1228 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) Abbas Sofian.png|Abbas Sofian (1227 AD - 1247 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) Altair old.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1247 AD - 1257 AD, Levantine Brotherhood) Thomas de Carneillon.png|Thomas de Carneillon (1307 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) Aguilar de Nerha.png|Aguilar de Nerha (? - ?, Spanish Brotherhood) Niccolo Machiavelli.png|Niccolò Machiavelli (1503 AD, Italian Brotherhood) Ezio.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1503 AD - 1513 AD, Italian Brotherhood) Wang Yangming.png|Wang Yangming (? - 1524 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) Wang Yangming.png|Wang Yangming (1526 AD - 1529 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) Shao Jun.png|Shao Jun (1532 AD - ?, Chinese Brotherhood) Ah Tabai.png|Ah Tabai (1713 AD - 1745 AD, West Indies Brotherhood) Achilles Davenport.png|Achilles Davenport (1746 AD - 1763 AD, Colonial Brotherhood) Mirabeau.png|Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau (? - 1791 AD, Parisian Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1241 AD - ?, Mongolian Brotherhood) * Kang (1259 AD - ?, Chinese Brotherhood) * Guillaume de Nogaret (1307 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) * Yolande of Aragon (1429 AD - ?, French Brotherhood) * Benedicto (? - 1492 AD, Spanish Brotherhood) * Iskender (1511 AD - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) * Lodovico Ariosto (1513 AD - ?, Italian Brotherhood) * Zhu Jiuyuan (1524 AD, Chinese Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1690 AD, French Brotherhood) * Bahlam (1673 AD - 1713 AD, West Indies Brotherhood) * Phillip Randall (1714 AD - ?, British Brotherhood) * François Mackandal (1732 AD - 1758 AD, Saint-Dominigue Brotherhood) * Agaté (1759 AD - 1777 AD, Louisiana Brotherhood) * Al Mualim (1794 AD - ?, Egyptian Brotherhood) * Hamid (1839 AD - ?, Indian Brotherhood) * Unnamed (1863 AD - ?, American Brotherhood) * Unnamed (? - 1953 AD, Russian Brotherhood) * Unnamed (? - 2000 AD, worldwide) * Kenichi Mochizuki (? - 2013 AD, Japanese Brotherhood) * Saeko Mochizuki (2013 AD - ?, Japanese Brotherhood) * Medeya Voronina (? - 2014 AD, Russian Brotherhood) * William Miles (2015 AD - ?, worldwide) Members Adewale.png|Adéwalé (West Indies Brotherhood) Aquilus.png|Aquilus (Hidden Ones) Arbaaz Mir.png|Arbaaz Mir (Indian Brotherhood) Arno Dorian.png|Arno Victor Dorian (Parisian Brotherhood) Aveline de Grandpre.png|Aveline de Grandpré (Louisiana Brotherhood) Charlotte de la Cruz.png|Charlotte de la Cruz (Worldwide) Claudia Auditore.png|Claudia Auditore da Firenze (Italian Brotherhood) Darim Ibn-La'Ahad.png|Darim Ibn-La'Ahad (Levantine Brotherhood) Desmond Miles.png|Desmond Miles (Worldwide) Edward Kenway.png|Edward James Kenway (West Indies and British Brotherhoods) Evie Frye.png|Evie Frye (British Brotherhood) Federico Auditore.png|Federico Auditore da Firenze (Italian Brotherhood) Giovanni Auditore.png|Giovanni Auditore da Firenze (Italian Brotherhood) Giovanni Borgia.png|Giovanni Borgia (Italian Brotherhood) Henry Green.png|Henry Green (Indian and British Brotherhoods) Jacob Frye.png|Jacob Frye (British Brotherhood) Kadar Al-Sayf.png|Kadar Al-Sayf (Levantine Brotherhood) Leonius.png|Leonius (Hidden Ones) Lydia Frye.png|Lydia Frye (British Brotherhood) Maffeo Polo.png|Maffeo Polo (Levantine and Italian Brotherhoods) Brutus.png|Marcus Junius Brutus (Hidden Ones) Maria Thorpe.png|Maria Thorpe (Levantine Brotherhood, former Templar) Nikolai Orelov.png|Nikolai Andreievich Orelov (Russian Brotherhood) Numa Al'Khamsin.png|Numa Al'Khamsin (Egyptian Brotherhood) Pierre Bellec.png|Pierre Bellec (Colonial and Parisian Brotherhood) Piri Reis.png|Piri Reis (Ottoman Brotherhood) Connor Kenway.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton (Colonial Brotherhood) Rebecca Crane.png|Rebecca Crane (Worldwide) Shaun Hastings.png|Shaun Hastings (Worldwide) Sophie Trenet.png|Sophie Trenet (Parisian Brotherhood) * Adam * Ahmad Sofian * Darius * Eddie Gorm * Eve * Faheem Al-Sayf * Galina Voronina * Hassan-i Sabbāh * Ignacio Cardona * Iltani * Mario Auditore * Qulan Gal * Thomas Stoddard * Umar Ibn-La'Ahad * Wei Yu Allies * Alexander Graham Bell * Benjamin Disraeli * Caterina Sforza * Cleopatra * George Washington * Leonardo da Vinci * Lorenzo de' Medici * Napoleon Bonaparte * Paul Revere Enemies * Instruments of the First Will * Juno * Templar Order Category:Assassin Brotherhood Category:Groups Category:Earthrealm